sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Episcopal Community Services - Next Door
1001 Polk Street, 94109 (at Geary) 415-292-2180 415-292-2181 415-292-2178 (FAX) 24 hours daily Next Door Shelter Map A transitional shelter focused on case management for homeless individuals 18 or older. Residents must be capable of self-care. Provides a total of 162 beds for women and 162 beds for men with 24 hour shelter access. Beds are available for 1-night or 90-days through the city's Resource Centers and CHANGES system OR longer term through one's CAAP/PAES/GA worker. CAAP reservations may be of indefinite length (at discretion of CAAP program). Space for up to 10 pets are available. Restrooms, showers, soap and towels are available. Breakfast and dinner are available to clients. Offers mental health case management, substance abuse case management and groups, and some limited health care on site. No personal bedding may be brought into the shelter, and residents are limited to 2 bags of belongings. Storage is very limited. PLEASE NOTE: Shelter bed reservations are not made at the Next Door shelter. Access is through the Resource Centers, like MSC-South, Mission Neighborhood Resource Center, Glide Memorial Church, United Council or CAAP office, etc. =External Links= *Episcopal Community Services of San Francisco *Next Door Shelter 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Episcopal Community Services – Next Door Shelter - L Intake through Resource Centers 1001 Polk St., 94109 (at Geary) 415-292-2180 415-292-2174 (Fax) 24-hours daily http://www.ecs-sf.org/programs/shelter.html ECS's Next Door Shelter (1001 Polk Street) provides safe, 24-hour access to shelter for unhoused adults in San Francisco. Next Door Shelter has 334 beds with separate sections for men and women. Residents receive two meals daily. They can also access case management and mental health services through ECS’s San Francisco Shelter Treatment Access and Resources Team (SF START). Next Door includes beds reserved for veterans and persons awaiting admission to community-based treatment programs. Many of those who stay at Next Door are addressing substance abuse problems and some are coping with mental health and chronic medical conditions. Despite challenges, many shelter residents are able to move into housing as affordable units or other options such as residential treatment become availableA transitional shelter focused on case management for homeless individuals aged 18 or older. The organization provides a total of 334 spaces, with 166 beds for women and 168 beds for men. Twenty beds for men and 10 beds for women are available on the respite floor. Bed spaces are for clients who are willing to participate in the case management program. Maximum length of stay is 6 months. Storage space and space for up to 10 pets are available. Restrooms, showers, soap and towels are available. Breakfast and dinner are available to clients. Boxed lunches are available to clients who are employed. Offers mental health services, substance abuse services, health care, and vocational services. Sign up at the front desk. Reservations must be made through a resource center. A limited number of beds are also available via the CAAP program (6-month stay). Clients interested in the 6-month case management program need to REQUEST that they get on the waiting list. Clients need to take the initiative to get on the list and to maintain their place on the waiting list by checking in daily. Category:Housing - Shelters / Transitional Housing Category:Shelter-Respite Category:Needs Clean Up